Eyeless Jack: The War On Creepypasta
by Kid Star
Summary: Monsters are real, and the people know. Jack, along with every Creepypasta is now being hunted down by those they use to hunt. The great "Eyeless Jack" Will have to use his weapons of stealth, strength and fear to survive the humans...and other Creepypastas that mean him harm. M for graphic violence, language and naughty bits.
1. Hunt gone wrong

Eyeless Jack: The War on Creepypasta

Jack stared, or his version of it, through the boys window. The boy was shifting in his bed, stirring under his sheets, whimpering as thunder clapped in the storm. Yet again he would roll over to peer out his bedside window and yet again he would see nothing, nothing but drips of rain on the glass. Jack was well hidden, like a shadow, or maybe he simply _was _a shadow? His form often mimicked his own conciseness, always shifting and shaping, never the same for long. Sometimes he would be wearing a black leather hoodie like tonight and sometimes he would just be a body of darkness. But one thing that was always the same was Jack's trademark mask. Blue, with two empty black eye sockets and black tears running down the face.

When the boy could not keep his eyes open any longer, Jack moved in. He opened the window silently and loomed over the boy. He had stalked this one for three days. Watching him outside his window, following him home from his nightly walk from the bus stop, only allowing the boy to see him when he wished to further his paranoia. Why? Because it was fun for him. But the time for games was over and Jack yearned for tasty treats in the young man's body. Jack put his expressionless masked face over the boy's pale open-mouthed one. A black substance that could only be described as a mix of smoke and tar oozed from Jack's sockets and flowed into the ears, eyes and mouth of his sleeping snack. He was still alive but he would not wake. Jack was free to do his work.

From the leather zip up hoodie he drew from his assortment of black bladed knives. All of them were thin, varying in length and size, some looking not unlike traditional scalpels but with wicked edges. Where did Jack get them? They were always simply there for Jack, perhaps he stole them or perhaps he willed them into being, sadly not even he knew the answer. Jack carved into the boy, just above the hip, as blood from the body ran over his hands and clothes imprinting him with his work. Jack had the skills a master surgeon could only hope to dream of as he combed through the muscles and intestines. He knew when he first started hunting this one what he wanted from him. Jack found his prize, he held it up slowly as blood poured from the organ. A kidney. A wonderful, juicy, life filling kidney! Jack slid his mask up just enough to expose his gray, smirking mouth licking his lips as he sunk his sharp teeth into the organ.

Bliss! Oh sweet bliss and ecstasy! Jack felt the dull aching hunger subside as he chewed his well-deserved meal. Blood ran down his chin as warmth filled his bosom. This is what he did, Jack knew of others that killed simply kill or show off but not he, oh no, he killed for this. It was so good, Jack never wanted it to stop, why should it? He would take all of this one's little treats. Tonight he would eat and eat…and…and…

Something was wrong…

Jack spat the last bite of the kidney out. Coated in a black tar from Jack's mouth it made a peculiar sound as it hit the floor. It sounded like metal. Jack crouched tilting his head curious, reaching out to the flesh.

The explosion happened so fast, Jack couldn't puzzle what was happening. "Go, go, go!" Shouting, the boy's parents were gone…who? Jack picked himself off the burning floor, his black blood pooling at his feet. He was hurt, his chest sent unfamiliar tingles through his body that he was in pain. Half the house was ablaze and the other half simply wasn't there anymore. He looked to see the boy…torn up by the blast, ruined. Jack could almost sob at the waist of precious organs. A shearing spotlight targeted Jack through what use east wall of the house. Humans, three covered in riot armor, holding guns, they kicked open what was left of the door smashing the burnt wood under their heels.

"Freeze!"

"Fuck that fire! Fire!"

Oh, so they saw the fire too? Jack moved, as the soldiers opened fire. Jack lunged, crouching, ducking, twisting, and moving at speeds that only a creature like him could. His bizarre movements made no sense to his would be assassins who couldn't manage to so much as graze the killer. Jack unsheathed one of his knives and sent it whizzing into the throat of his first target whose shocked gagging made his fire spray off in panic and pain. Jack grabbed the hilt and yanked in a clean slash through the esophagus. A gush of blood splattered Jack as the first solder's head swung on one side as his body flailed for a moment before realizing its own death and crumbling. "Die you fucking monster!" This time a few bullets winged Jack before he could sink his knife into the second one's belly. Spinning another blade on his fingers before sinking it as well into the man and gutting him, his insides spilled to the floor as the last twitches of life escaped him.

Jack slowly looked over to the last one. Putting his knives in his pockets. He wouldn't need them. The officer yelled but his gun did not match him. Jack had seen guns, he knew what that clicking sound meant. The solider tried to use his gun as a club but Jack simply kept walking, nimbly dodging each one of the Man's wild swings with just a shift of his body. The solider stopped huffing his gun above his head. Jack stood, his hands in his pockets, watching. "You…you…your hurt aren't you?" Jack's strange sense of humor told him to let the man speak. "You can't hide it from me, that bomb hurt didn't it? That's blood, see? See th-that black shit?! That's your blood!" The man roared trying to silence the fear that shook him on the inside. "If you, _things_, can bleed….you can die. You're not invincible, _none_ of you are!" Jack cut the man off, jutting his hand through man's chest on the right side, letting him sink to his knees. He grabbed his attacker's head with his hands on each side of face.

"We… are through…with being afraid of the dark….we are going to kill…all of you."

Jack skewered his thumbs and gouged out the Man's eyes letting him fall to the ground. Jack looked out, more vans, more guns, men carrying microphones barking orders. Above it all Jack was hurt and hungry. Jack gave the man whose eyeless bleeding sockets mocked his own, parting his lips with one final breath.

"Eyeless Jack…."

**Next Chapter: Hounds of Hell. **


	2. Hounds of Hell

Eyeless Jack: The War on Creepypasta

"_Local authorities report the explosion was due to a gas leak in the house cellar. Fred Kruggs was a High school sophomore recently moved from Kansas City. Friends claim he was having pains in his side since his most recent doctor visit, one source claimed that during his last days he seemed distant, mumbling about something in the woods, but police have stated these claims are pure gossip and were unrelated to his death." _

_Jodie Forest took her job as a news reporter very seriously every word she spoke was delivered with energy and pip, even if her tone was a tad insensitive when dealing with more serious matters. _

"_The military mission to eradicate the new threat has taken great strides. "Creepypasta" a website once known as the modern 'campfire' of the web, held a vast collection of horror stories but it now seems they were truer than we thought. The website has been shut down by the FBI. Site owner as well as various authors of the stories in Creepypasta have been take in for questioning." _

"_In other news…." _

….

Jack plucked leaves from the branch he perched himself on. He was pouting, thinking about all the work he had spent stalking that boy to only get his feast ruined at the very end. Not only that but they had the gull to insult him, shoot him, even blow him up! The nerve, and now here he was "Eyeless Jack" hurt, hungry, and hiding from the very things he hunts.

…Embarrassing is what it was….

Jack sat up, two more were coming, trampling through the woods pointing flashlights and rifles trying to find him. He watched them as the stood under his branch, they singled their radios. "All clear, no sign of him sir." They were so close Jack could reach down and pat them on the head.

"Stay put, the rest of bravo will sweep through soon and pick you up. Out." The radio clicked as the two men relax one of them lighting a cigarette. "Who would have thought right? I mean, I've always heard about these stories, but to think they would be real…" They both stood side by side with a small gap between them keeping eyes on the on the outer forest.

Jack stood up, slowly tilting his weight forward. He swung forward but instead of gravity dropping him to the floor, Jack clung upside down to the branch by some unseen force at the bottom of his feet. He hung like that behind and between the two. "Did you see him? The one where looking for I mean." The solider stirred looking at his partner. "Yeah, it's just like the brief said. Mask, knives….eyes. You think he was human once?" Jack put an inquisitive hand to his mask over where his chin would be. "Maybe, I don't know…he didn't seem all that human to me. Maybe he's like some kind of ghost or something? An angry spirit?" Jack nodded as if he was taking part in the conversation.

"Or maybe he's something else… and he just took a human form to mock us." Jack gave an over exaggerated shrug, unsure of his origins himself. The two officers shifted their feet, feeling uneasy in the chilly forest. Both of them fell silent and Jack put his hands behind his back patiently waiting for the conversation to pick back up while nonchalantly looking between the two guards. Jack was simply playing as he liked to do, humans were simple to trick and he took pleasure in teasing his targets, often this would ended with the poor soul's death, but every so often Jack would find one just to amusing to kill.

….. But he had yet meet one to amusing to feed from.

"Let's call up the squad, I'm getting sick of this spooky ass forest."

Jack took his hands from behind his black visage, twirling his blades in whirling shadows in his hands. He worked silent as a phantom with just a simple jut through the back of the neck with one of his hair thin knives he severed one of the guards vocal cords. Jack's plaything gapped in a silent scream making one last effort to reach for his partner who was scanning the area, his back turned and unaware of his comrades' demise as Jack pulled him high into the trees.

"Matt…?

Was Jack a specter? An angry ghost? Or perhaps an all-powerful beaning not even from this plane? Or simply a derange teenager that just had one bad day? In the end Jack didn't know, he couldn't remember or he simply didn't care. His psyche simply told him to accept his existence, to flourish in it. Jack moved in as the man's strength drained from his body from his chest being cut open. The one thing he did know however, was when he was hungry or not.

And Jack has never been hungrier in his entire life…particularly for the ones responsible for this grave insult of an attack. Oh yes…he was hungry….

**Author notes:**

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I decided to cut this in half for reasons thanks for your patience and expect the next chapter very soon.**

**Hey thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite or share your thoughts in the reviews, you have no idea how much your input could effect this story!**

**Next Chapter: Those who fight the dark. **


	3. Those who fight the dark

Eyeless Jack: The War On Creepypasta

**One week before the attack on Eyeless Jack…**

"_But it looks like some of the more esoteric youth have taken to welcoming the new creatures." Jodie Forest looked up from her blank papers as b-roll of teens and adults partying in the streets. Some thrashed and danced in the public street, while others held up signs displaying their affection for various creepy pasta as the camera combed across one scantily clad girl holding a sign that read "Jeff makes me smile!" the rally had been going on for days without any indication of stopping, and various reports of looting and public indecency had the police up to their neck in paperwork and noise complaints. "The protests began at first as a protest when the military announced the torching of various national park such as Yellowstone to combat the creatures….in other news-_

"Turn that off." The General's voice was solid, not aggressive but certainly not apologetic, the small group of pale faced researchers all fumbled for the buttons on the television at once, awkwardly bumping into one another as they all tried to grant The General's wish as quickly as humanly possible. Major Wilkes would've smiled if she were not trying to hold up appearances. Today she would be briefed on her assignment, and even be given command of her own special squad.

All she had to do is hunt down creatures from the darkest depths of humankind's nightmares…no biggie.

Wilkes kept in pace behind The General. A man she admired, hell anyone who's ever met him would admire him. Not because of the cluster of shiny medals the he wore, or the stars that lined down his shoulders. Not because of his actions that have saved the U.S as well as the entire West that will never be found in any text book. One look into his clear blue eyes and you understood just how much this man has seen. It's because of that daunting command of respect that he held, is why his name seemed unnecessary. To everyone, no matter what rank, he was simply The General.

They walked through the heavy metal doors and Wilkes was introduced to a large room where monitors hung from every wall with slides of different creatures and short bios whizzed by, all surrounding one huge screen that was left blank waiting to be used. The scrawny researchers fumbled terminal to terminal, papers in hand, talking on phones or crunching data. Wilkes was reminded when she use to chase chickens as a little girl.

As The General stood, his powerful presence soon had the nearly deafening busy room come to a complete stop as they looked to him and Wilkes. "Status report over the last 24 hours." One dark haired man stood up in confidence standing beside The General as the large screen in the center flickered to life.

Oh, he must be the head ner- er researcher. Wilks thought.

"Sir, we have been able to track down 96 percent of the known hostiles. However capturing and eliminating them has proven to be either extremely costly, or impossible with current field equipment. I have sent a request for proper technology to be handed out early to the units on the ground."

The General nodded for the man to continue. "As you already know, we have subject: 777-A, level black still contained with the use of E.M.P waves in a forest in New Mexico. It looks like our interested parties were correct in how it operates."

"Level black?" Wilkes look at the man, who she learned was named David with a glance at his ID. David regarded the previously silent solider with a friendly smile. "We've color coded the, ahem…"Pastas" by their assumed danger level. Starting at level Green, where they are no danger to anyone. Yellow, is dangerous but not a threat to the nation. Orange means they are an active threat but not overly powerful…well in terms of what we've seen these creatures do. Red is highly dangerous, either because of the threat the pose, or the sheer power they command….and black is top priority target, they not only pose a danger to the nation, but all of mankind."

The General turned, with a nod a new image appeared on the screen. What looked like a teenager in a black hoodie? His face was covered with a blue mask which was featureless, except for the pools of black where his eyes should be that seem to drip down its face. "Major, you will lead a team in a mission to take out subject: 118-R, level orange." Wilkes couldn't help but smile as her enemy was displayed on screen before her. "Eyeless Jack huh? Where do I find him?" David nodded to one of his assistants as a sleepy town in Middle America was displayed. "We've already made preparations to ambush subject: 118-R. Your mission, close the trap on Jack and hunt him down. Any casualties of citizens or soldiers will be marked off your record."

Looks like Wilkes' Christmas had come early.

**Author notes:**

**Were back! Remember when I said that the next chapter would be coming soon? Ahahah…ha…*Cough* seriously, thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story and all of you who have favorited and followed. I'm happy to announce that I've fallen into a situation where I have much more free time to write. So you can expect a chapter soon with 90 percent more killing things ;) see you soon.**

**Next Chapter: Run for your life Jack!**


	4. Run For Your Life Jack!

**Eyeless Jack: The War on Creepy Pasta**

"_Jodie Forest here on Pasta watch! Your first line of defense against the new threat!" Jodie, dramatically turned to the next camera as footage of street riots played beside her head. "What began as a gathering of youths has escalated from simply causing a string of noise complaints, to an outright riot. Not only here but all over the country, all of them shockingly similar in their organization of cosplay, music, and violence. Some speculate that the groups are connected by some kind of leader or anti-establishment figure. However police state that no such link exist…."_

**In the Deep Forest: 3 hours after the attack on Eyeless Jack**

Jack could hear the torrent of bullets chewing up the ground at his heels. The darkness and twists of the trees helped him avoid the soldiers' hailstorm of lead. The men signaled to one another keeping themselves tightly together in their little circle, tattling on poor Jack each time one of them caught a glimpse of his shadowy form.

But…no one could track Jack, if he didn't want them to…

"Callouts!" One of the shuffling man shouted, "Clear!" the others responded one by one. They pushed tighter into their huddle, backs to one another in the circle. Their breathing quickened, eyes darting, paranoid, as the scanned with their flashlights through the cluster of tree limbs and confusing darkness. Where? Was the monster? Lurking overhead? Hidden behind the branches? Did he disappear into the air? It was quiet, the echoes from the gunfire gone and replaced by the eerie sound of the leaves blowing in the night wind.

Where was Jack? Why, he was right there of course. Right in the middle of the safe little circle they had created. He was standing straight up his arms at his sides making his body look like a shadow that rose from the ground. Jack simply moved his masked face to regard each one of the soldiers. Counting to make sure he had each one of his little sheep corralled. He rolled both his shoulders in a surprisingly human fashion.

This was going to be messy.

Drawing one of the assortment of thin knives from his cloak, a black blade that hooked at the end, meant for scooping out and cutting away treats for him normally. The tender skull of the commander was easily punctured, a gasped leaving his throat as his gun dropped to the floor, dead. The rest of the squad turning in at once to gun Jack down for the assassination.

Jack, almost invisible in the blackness of the night pierced the next solider through his Kevlar armor with a superhuman strike, his bare hand jutting out the man's back, Jack lifted the body up using it as his meat shield as the other four commandos let loose with their machine guns.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be…. Jack didn't really have a need for thoughts or reflection, he usually just simply went off his impulses.

…_..Hungry? Hunt food…_

Jack threw the bullet chewed remains of the body into the group causing one of the men to drop their rifle.

…_.Feeling cooped up? Stalk prey for a little while…._

Jack pounced, one the two still standing, breaking the shin of one with a simple kick. The man's leg now open with blood gushing around the snapped ends of his bones. Jack silenced his scream with another well placed knife.

…_.Bored? Let your prey see you, tease them a little, and eavesdrop on their life…get to know them…_Jack liked that part, the connection, the familiarity….

Bullets pierced Jacks chest, his black blood spraying like ink across the grass under his feet. Jack spun taking the hooked blade from his first kill, unhinging it with a sickening crack from the once alive commanding officer's skull using it to gore him through the soldier's stomach before the bullets could continue. With a tug and a small grunt from the man Jack pulled out a long string of instants from the poor squad member killing him.

…..But this… this Jack knew was wrong. He took his pleasure from the feast, the hunt, from getting personally involved with his prey. All these men, how many had he killed tonight? Yet he knew nothing of them, nothing of their hopes or dreams. He hadn't even been able to feed from them….

Jack slowly turned, the last of the soldiers still on the ground, his gun much too far from him to be of any help as he backed away on his hands "No, no, no, no!"

….Everybody he's left, their organs would rot. Worms would crawl into their sweet kidneys. Their hearts would dry and gray no longer glistening with their blood.

Jack picked the man up, despite being physically shorter and thinner, he still held the man easily up with one hand. His black inky tear stained mask slowly turning like a curious cat. "Please!"

…This had no class, no style, just slaughter that Jack took no pleasure in….

With the handle end of the blade Jack pommeled the last of the commandos, cutting off one of his pleas in a gargled choke of pain.

….This wasn't how it was supposed to be…

Jack sent another blow to the man's head, this time being rewarded with a loud crack as his skull was caved in. Jack scanned him, with his black tear dripping sockets as the man's own eyes rolled up in his head and his blood life drained from the new hole in his head.

….This was a waste….

The man dropped with a heavy thud, his brains falling messily to the forest floor. Jack let his shoulders drop as he casually kicked a discarded helmet off into the thick of the woods. The hooded specter realized he was sulking and moved on, wasteful or not, he would not let his pray turn the tables on him, never.

**In A Stealth Helicopter In Route To Jack.**

Major Wilkes looked out the open helicopter door as the sniper scanned for the field. "Report." The solider scowled as he looked through his scope. "My ass has gone numb and I don't see shit besides trees." This one had given Wilkes attitude since she took command of the operation. Always glaring past that big nose of his, and he always had a face like he's was choking on his own bad attitude. "Give me a proper fucking report or you can join the rest of the teams down there." The helicopter lurched as an alarm sounded from the tracker. "118-R, spotted! Just wiped out another team and is making his way to a clearing. Oh and my ass still feels numb **mam**."

**Jack On The Run**

Jack was stopped in his tracks a blinding light encompassed him. _Sun?_ Jack pondered, never knowing the sun to just shine on one person, in at night no less! But a high caliber round that took out a very sizable pine tree made him break out of his trance. He fled as the powerful gunshots tore through the forest in pursuit. _Now the sun wanted him dead too?! _Jack wracked his brain trying to figure out what he could've done to upset the giant fireball until he realized someone was inside of it. A woman no less…one that could ride the sun?

**Wilkes Takes Her Prey**

"Three clicks to the side, were at an angle at this thing so compensate for-.." The Major was cut off as Big Nose swore taking his eye off the scope. "I can't hit that thing, I'm trained for urban environments these woods are to thick!" Wilkes was amazed on his someone this whiney got into the army. She had tried playing nice, she had tried being patient. But this crybaby was not going to take her opportunity away. She grabbed the rifle away, standing up as she aimed with the gun to her shoulder. As she honed in on the shadow that was Jack. Big Nose tried explaining "The recoil was to much for a woma- "And a shot rang out from the muzzle as the ever elusive shadow fill from one of the branches he ran across. "You're relieved of duty lieutenant." Mr. Nose was introduced to the wrong side of Wilkes's boot as we flew out of the helicopter into the tree canopy below. Wilkes took the rifle and following the spot light found her target.

The lieutenant's bullet hit true as Jack fell from one of the branches, he landed on all fours, crouched like an animal. The next shot fell a little short as the creature wildly moved. Hitting a target like this from a moving helicopter at night…. It was like shooting a tiny shadow in a dark room in a tornado.

Wilkes couldn't help grinning at the challenge.

"Attention all squad members, 118-R is heading south towards the river. Charlie cut him off, land units keep with the helicopter, chase the son of a bitch to the waterfall!" Wilkes clicked off the radio, her orders were sent. The kill would be hers.

Wilkes fired and Jack's shoulder exploded in a gush of black inky blood. His body spun with the hit, never losing his pace as he ran. That was an odd move….

Wilkes's eye bulged, her training took over, and her natural talent executed. She pulled the trigger, and her target was hit. The knife sparked as the bullet collided in midair. The black whirling dagger thrown off course as it flew by, missing Wilkes by inches. She felt the deadly curved weapon brush her hair before it sunk into the metal wall of the helicopter.

Sneaky, but this hunter would not let her quarry go that easy. Jack burst through the last patch of trees before hitting the river. The lieutenant's orders were heeded as a line of commando fire blocked off the way forward and Wilkes with her rifle and ground units blocked off the retreat.

The black hooded monster ran down the length of the river. The gun fire from both sides was overwhelming even for him. His body was riddled with bullets, his clothing torn, one of his arms swung lose behind him as he ran. Wilkes instructed the pilot to hover sideways, giving her a clean shot. Jack was at the waterfall, perched on a rock as he looked over the edge. Dawn was breaking as the night began to brighten, allowing her to see the injured beast in the light. Jack slowly turned to see the platoon in its entirety. Slowly tilting his inky gaze up to Wilkes hovering above.

"Specter, monster, or deranged killer…." Wilkes lined up her cross hairs right between the black eye sockets of her target.

"They die all the same."


End file.
